


Antes del amanecer

by mochi_mochi_kimochi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Loop, M/M, Multi, Mystery, disappearences of characters
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi_mochi_kimochi/pseuds/mochi_mochi_kimochi
Summary: El mismo sueño repitiéndose una infinidad de veces, una brújula que al parecer no sirve mucho, una carta que jamás llegó a su destinatario, todo esto solo son piezas del rompecabezas que Seventeen tendrá que resolver antes que sea demasiado tarde.[Fic basado en mi teoría del seventeen universe, desde Al1]





	Antes del amanecer

_ Prólogo _

_La desesperación estaba impregnada en el ambiente, tenían esperanza pero ya se estaban cansando de esperar en el mismo lugar._

_"¿Cuándo crees que sea posible que ellos vengan? Ya sabes, antes de que pase todo"_

_"Si todo sale bien, antes de que amanezca"_

_"¿Y si no llegan?"_

_"Entonces tendremos que iniciar todo de nuevo"_

 

* * *

 

Un nuevo día, pero el mismo sueño, Jihoon empezaba a preocuparse, tal vez tener el mismo sueño durante una semana  era signo que su salud no estaba en buenas condiciones como el pensaba.

Revisó su diario, un diario de sueños que había empezado a hacer para encontrar inspiración en ellos, al volver a releer el sueño del día anterior se dio cuenta que era  totalmente igual al sueño que había tenido hasta hace poco, confuso pero igual. No podía ponerle un significado, solo una sensación de melancolía y vacío.

Fijó que Mingyu seguía dormido, así que lo dejo descansar, el gigante había tenido un horario demasiado pesado el día anterior.

Sin hacer tanto ruido se dispuso a iniciar su día, después de asearse, arreglar su mochila y meter su diario, se dirigió a la cocina para agarra algunos bocadillos suficientes para aguantar su jornada de trabajo dentro del estudio.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró que había alguien más en ella, totalmente arreglado y con una cuchara llena de cereal en la boca

-¡Buenos días Jihoonie~~!- saludó la persona aún con rastros de comida dentro de su cavidad bucal, pero con una sonrisa enorme en sus facciones que hacía que sus ojos se cerraran casi por completo.

-Soonyoung no hables con la boca abierta, casi me escupes un pedazo de cereal-decía con fingido asco para que el otro le respondiera con un puchero, al fijarse en el atuendo deportivo que traía Soonyoung ante esto no pudo evitar preguntar -¿vas a ir al estudio?-

-Si, tengo problemas con la coreografía de la nueva canción, después del puente musical quisiera hacer algo más dramático, pero tengo que verificar que tan bien quedan esos movimientos.

-¿Y si le pides ayuda a Chan en eso?

-Probablemente es lo que vaya terminar haciendo, pero primero quiero saber bien lo que quiero y que quiero con esa canción para que me pueda ayudar.

Una respuesta determinada por parte de su amigo, que lo dejó con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿Comemos juntos?.

-Si, si no te molesta que el vocal team nos acompañe.

-¿De nuevo Jeonghan?

-Y Joshua-suspiró  - últimamente están preocupados que me tarde tanto en producir una canción, me han ofrecido su ayuda, pero, ya sabes cómo soy.

-son nuestros hyungs, es normal que se preocupen, aunque también he notado a Kwan un poco preocupado

-ese chico siempre está preocupado, se la pasa mandándome mensajes cuando tiene tiempo para asegurarse que esté comiendo y que duerma bien- una pequeña risa salió de sus labios -  recientemente,obligó a Seokmin a que fuera al estudio para sacarme de ahí y comer algo, aunque termine pagando toda la cuenta.

-Wow ¿cómo hizo Minnie para que salieras de tu cueva?

-Seungkwan me mando mensaje diciendo que si no salía a comer con Seokmin, hablaría con Mingyu para que llevara de comer dentro del estudio.

La risa estruendosa del coreógrafo principal del grupo no se hizo esperar

-Vaya, Kwan si que es malvado

-Ni que lo digas, arriesgar la seguridad del estudio con ese gigante con comida que puede derramar ahí adentro es un peligro! Ese chico podría tropezarse con un jugo e iniciar un incendio por si solo.

De nuevo carcajadas de parte de los dos inundó la cocina cuando se fueron apagando revisaron la hora y se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde. 

-¿Te mando mensaje a las 12:00? 

-Si, está bien, nos vemos.

Al llegar a su estudio se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta,  al abrirla pudo notar una figura alta parada entre la oscuridad del lugar, rápidamente dirigió su mano al interruptor de la luz.

-¡Maldición Hansol! - un grito ahogado salió de la boca del mayor -¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Seungkwan te mando a hacerme compañía? ¿O quieres grabar algo nuevo?- Aún tenía la adrenalina al tope razón por la cual soltó las preguntas sin esperar una contestación entre ellas.

-Hyung...- las palabras del chico sonaron letárgicas, como si acabara de levantarse de un sueño, su mirada era profunda, aunque no era ninguna novedad, Vernon tendía ver a las personas con esa curiosidad y deseo de conocer tu verdadero ser, pero jamás con una mirada tan...¿perdida?  
-Yo solo vine a entregarte esto- decía mientras que le entregaba algo en las manos -te puede ayudar, nos puede ayudar- Jihoon aún no veía que era lo que le había entregado cuando el menor ya  se encontraba debajo del marco de la puerta para marcharse.

-Hyung...ponle atención a tus sueños, nosotros confiamos en ti-

Jihoon no pudo contestarle o cuestionarlo por que de inmediato la figura de Hansol había salido del estudio.

Al revisar lo que le había entregado las manos supo de inmediato que era una brújula, desconcertado la checo y se dio cuenta que no estaba bien calibrada.   
Salió de inmediato del estudio para poder encontrarse con el menor pero no le encontró.

No sabía cómo sentirse, había sido una escena muy extraña la que acababa de suceder, al menor se le conocía por su carácter apacible pero excéntrico y supuso que Seungkwan tuvo algo que ver con todo eso.

Jihoon imaginaba que Seungkwan le había comentado a Hansol sobre su batallar para producir la canción que estaba componiendo recientemente y esta era la forma poética por parte de Hansol en brindarle apoyo.

Decidido a trabajar, propuso dejar el asunto de Hansol a un lado, más tarde podría hablar con él acerca del extraño incidente.

Varias horas pasaron en su habitual recinto, cuando no podía hacer avances en esa canción se ocupaba en componer otra, así se la pasó toda la mañana cuando un alterado Jeonghan seguido por un nervioso Joshua irrumpieron su jornada de trabajo.

Revisó su reloj, aún faltaban 30 minutos para las 12:00 hora que habían acordado en ir a comer y por juzgar por el semblante de sus dos mayores podía deducir que algo sucedió, antes de si quiera se preguntar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo Jeonghan habló.

-Jihoon, ¿haz visto o hablado con Seungcheol?-- la pregunta le sorprendió dejándolo atónito por un par de segundos, pero al ver la mirada suplicante de Jeonghan contestó. 

-Pues desde el día de ayer en la tarde después de la práctica que no lo he visto, solo me mando un mensaje en la madrugada pidiéndome que no me desvelara tanto-

-Ves Joshua, tenemos que hablarlo con nuestro manager...

-Hannie, tranquilízate por favor, tal vez hay que verificar si no fue a casa de sus padres, recuerda que él no los ha visto tan seguido

-¡pero Joshua!

-¡Esperen! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué pasó con Seungcheol?

Jeonghan en su estado alterado le respondió.

-Seungcheol desapareció

**Author's Note:**

> Mi cabecita loca no me deja descansar con todas las teorías qué hay de seventeen (síganme en twt: snsvtd) , por este mismo motivo hago este fanfic para poder explicar o narrar mejor mi teoría sobre lo que está pasando en dicho universo. Haré mi mejor trabajo en intentar actualizar seguido y poder plasmar la historia lo mejor que pueda, desde ahorita advierto, la trama va estar algo revuelta y complicada, pero creo que ese va ser lo interesante. Muchas gracias por interesarles mi fanfic.


End file.
